Don't Stand So Close to Me
by goblinphantomgirl
Summary: Songfic in which Snape fights with his longing for Hermione, not helped by her mutual desire. Based upon the title song by the Police.


_Hey, lately i've been totally absorbed in HermionexSnape fanfics. The thought of this situation got me thinking of this song so i thought i'd write a songfic based on it. I hope you enjoy it, please **R&R. **d/s: I own nothing but my own imagination, The Police own the song, 'Don't stand so close to me'._

**Don't Stand So Close to Me**

_Young teacher, the subject  
Of schoolgirl fantasy  
She wants him so badly  
Knows what she wants to be  
Inside her there's longing  
This girls an open page  
Book marking - she's so close now  
This girl is half his age_

Snape trudged his way through the corridors as he did every morning, trying to protect himself from being hit and kicked both unconsciously and intentionally by the students passing by in a herd on their way to their next class. As usual, his face held that sneer that he purposefully possessed as a sort of safeguard against student rebellion; his long, black cloak dragged along the ground and matched his shining, straight, black hair that hung to his shoulders.

Suddenly he saw her, at exactly the same time she saw him. She was walking in between Potter and Weasley. They continued their conversation, unaware of their friends' gaze of desire at their teacher. It would be the last thing they would expect anyway. The last thing he would expect. That something in her eyes, the way the rest of the room seemed to move around them in slow motion while their eyes remained transfixed on each other, sharing their thoughts, telling him everything about what she was thinking and much to his dismay, telling her exactly what he was thinking in return.

Suddenly they reached each other. She had managed to switch places with Potter while he was talking to Weasley. She continued to stare up at him and smile. As she passed him, she brushed the whole side of his body, sending tingles throughout him. How he despised these sick feelings he had for this girl. He was too old for her, he knew but she pulled him so. He was sure that this should not be so bad did she not mirror his feelings. He reached his classroom and sagged against the door with his head bent as he tried to recover from the effects of this brief meeting.

_Her friends are so jealous  
You know how bad girls get  
Sometimes it's not so easy  
To be the teachers pet_

He saw her again, later that day in potions. As usual, she was in between Potter and Weasley as they tried unsuccessfully to brew a potion in a small cauldron. She was staring at him again and smiling. It was so hard to resist that smile.

Suddenly Weasley turned to look at her and saw her staring. "What are you looking at like that 'Mione?" then he followed her gaze to him and then turned back to her "What's he got that I haven't got?"

"Everything" she breathed. Weasley's face went the colour of his hair as he scowled at him, eyes shooting daggers.

She dropped the last ingredient into the brew and suddenly it turned a rich pink colour. "Perfect as always Miss Grainger." He smiled at her and she looked as though she were about to melt. He had never had that effect on anyone before. Weasley scowled all the more.

One of the other girls, Miss Brown mouthed behind her hand, "wonder what she does to earn praise like that?" and giggled. He shot her a dark scowl and she turned away.

_Temptation, frustration  
So bad it makes him cry  
Wet bus stop, she's waiting  
His car is warm and dry_

As she glided out of his classroom after the rest of his students, he sat behind his desk. She turned and smiled as she left. As soon as she had shut the door behind herself, he let his head fall onto his crossed arms and he wept over the overwhelming power of his desire. So close and yet so out of reach.

Five minutes later, when he had recovered, he heard a noise outside his classroom.

He cast an x-ray spell and he could see her, standing in the corridor, shivering amongst the stone. She looked as though she was waiting for someone.

Snape fought with the urge to let her wait in the warmth of his classroom, not knowing how able he would be to control his desires but eventually, his need to ensure her comfort caused him to venture out to enquire after her design in waiting there.

He opened the door quickly and she spun around. The sound had frightened her but upon seeing him, her face softened into a smile.

"What are you doing her Miss Grainger?"

"Oh, I'm just waiting for Professor Lupin, he told me to wait down here because he wanted to speak to me in the quiet about some advanced classes without any of the other students overhearing him."

"Are you cold Miss Grainger?"

"Yes actually, I left my wand in my dormitory and I didn't think I'd have enough time to go and get it."

Snape sighed. He knew she was begging him to take her in. It was as if she wanted him to ruin everything. As if she was temptation itself. "Come on in then Miss Grainger, you can wait for Professor Lupin in my classroom where it's warm."

"Thank you Professor" she gave him another of those dazzling smiles as she quickly walked past him into the classroom.

She sat down in her normal seat in the middle of the room, behind the bench she shared with Potter and Weasley. He stood up the front, leaning back against his desk. She stared at him as if judging him. He felt uncomfortable, as though he were on display and he didn't want to think about what was on her mind.

Suddenly she broke the silence "Professor I"-

"Don't Miss Grainger!" he cut her off.

"But surely you"-

"No!" he sighed, "I see this was a bad idea, you'll have to go back outside and wait for him." He did another x-ray spell, "He's just arrived anyway."

Snape walked over to the door and Hermione walked over and stood beside him.

"We can't go on like this anymore you know." She said, looking up at him.

"I know," he replied with a sigh, "Just forgot about me, go out with Weasley and have ten children."

She shook her head defiantly then opened the door and walked out. She shut the door again behind her. He could hear her talking to Lupin, then her voice faded as they walked further and further away.

He put his head in his hand for a moment before opening the door and heading up to Professor McGonagall's office.

_Loose talk in the classroom  
To hurt they try and try  
Strong words in the staffroom  
The accusations fly  
Its no use, he sees her  
He starts to shake and cough  
Just like the old man in  
That book by nabakov_

"You wished to see me Minerva?" he asked when he reached her room. She stared back at him with a pouting mouth and a look that told she was not happy.

"I think you know why Severus."

"I confess I do not" he replied.

"I have just been informed by Remus that you were alone in your classroom with Miss Grainger. What have I told you about being alone with my girls?"

"Minerva, you have no cause for concern. Surely you realize you have nothing to fear. Don't you trust me?"

A short silence "I do not."

* * *

Back at his classroom, he walked around, surveying how his third years were doing, taking all of his rage from his previous encounter out on his students (A favourite pastime of his).

"Mr. Slateborn are you an imbecile, can you not follow instructions? Tip the cauldron out and start the whole thing again!"

As he turned his back he heard the boy whisper maliciously to his friend "Pedophile" he stopped in his tracks. Then he continued on, he wasn't going to bring that comment to the attention of the McGonagall but it hurt him all the same because he thought about the truth of it.

As that class filed out and his sixth years filed in and sat down, he noticed with relief that she wasn't there. He knew that she was alright. Hopefully she had dropped out of his class, offering him some relief from her presence. He gave a small smile of relief as he turned and picked up his wand to write his instructions on the blackboard.

He heard someone enter and turned to tell them off then saw it was her. "Sorry I'm late Professor, I was talking to Professor Lupin." She gave him one of her smiles and one of her knowing glances.

His hands had to grip the desk as he shook. It was as if all the energy had suddenly been sucked from him. He gave a cough and then, shakily, picked up his wand and tried to continue with his notes with some difficulty.

* * *

The night was black and the moon shone bright as the two figures in black ran across the lawn, past the black lake as fast as they could, hands clamped together, afraid to leave the other behind. The inability to apparate out of Hogwarts had reduced them to this.

Finally they reached the border and stepped over it. She flung her arms around him and kissed him on the lips passionately as they apparated away. This was the final image of them as seen by anyone at Hogwarts before they disappeared from there, forever.


End file.
